El amor le gana a la muerte
by Lucydragneel15love
Summary: Este fue mi primer fanfic espero que lo disfruten y no olviden comentar


_**EL AMOR LE GANA A LA MUERTE**_

**En el gremio más escandaloso de Fiore se encuentra un chico de cabellos rosas junto con un gato azul con alas en la pizarra de misiones.**

**LUCY:** Hola natsu, que misión haremos hoy

**NATSU:** Hola Lucy, me decidí por esta es sobre capturar un mago llamado Mashoi que al parecer tiene un tipo de magia desconocida

**LUCY:** _(mirando la información de aquel papel)_

**Después se ve como se acerca un chico semidesnudo y una chica de pelo escarlata hacia ellos.**

**ERZA:** Pues que estamos esperando

**LUCY:** Gray tu ropa _(gota estilo anime en la nuca)_

**GRAY:** Ahhh desde cuándo _(Mirando y buscando su ropa)_

**NATSU:** Desde que llegaste _(suspiro) _baka

**GRAY:** Que dijiste flamita

**NATSU:** Lo que oíste cubito de hielo _(poniendo sus frentes juntas con auras negras)_

**GRAY:** Cerillo parlante

**NATSU:** Princesita de hielo

**GRAY:** Ojos caídos

**NATSU:** Ojos rasgados

**Y así comenzaron una de sus típicas batallas y cuando se iban a pegar y destruir medio gremio Erza logro pararlos**

**ERZA:** Acaso están peleando

**NATSU Y GRAY:** No claro que no _(abrazándose)_

**LUCY:** Bien pues vamos a la misión

**NATSU:** Bien vámonos Happy

**HAPPY:** Aye sir

**Y así todos se dirigieron afuera del gremio para ir al tren que los llevara a los bosques Renji donde se encontraría Mashoi**

**Mientras tanto en el tren**

**GRAY:** _(suspirando)_ Es lo mismo de siempre

**HAPPY:** Natsu habrá algún día donde no te enfermes en los transportes

**NATSU:** _(haciendo gemidos de dolor y queriendo vomitar pero se aguanta)_

**LUCY:** No lo culpen así es el y así va a ser para siempre

**ERZA:** _(comiendo un pastel de fresa)_ Que bueno que viniste Wendy, Charle

**WENDY:** Lo se estoy emocionada, hare mi mejor esfuerzo

**HAPPY:** Charle quieres mi pescado

**CHARLE:** No gracias no me gustan

**HAPPY:** Wendy no puedes hacer nada con Natsu

**GRAY:** Cierto que gran idea Happy

**WENDY:** Me gustaría pero mi magia ya no funciona con él ya se lo he hecho varias veces y su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado haciendo que mi magia no funcione

**NATSU:** Porque Wendy _(haciendo que va a vomitar)_

**WENDY:** Gomenasai Natsu-san

**LUCY:** Jajaja _(sonriendo)_

**Cuando llegan al bosque van camino en donde normalmente lo encuentran frecuentemente las personas del pueblo que logran verlo**

**LUCY:** Este bosque me da muy mala espina _(temblando y caminando por el bosque)_

**NATSU:** No volveré a subirme en un tren de nuevo

**HAPPY:** Aye es lo que siempre dices y siempre lo haces

**GRAY:** Según las personas del pueblo esta es la zona no es cierto Erza

**ERZA:** _(asintiendo con la cabeza)_ Así que tengan cuidado entendido

**WENDY:** Lucy-san tiene razón este lugar no es de confianza

**CHARLE:** De que hablas aun así tenemos que investigar no es tiempo de estar en esas cosas

**De pronto oyen ruidos extraños y todos voltean a todas partes asustados y preparados para atacar a cualquiera**

**LUCY:** Natsu que fue eso _(temblando intentando no llorar)_

**NATSU:** _(empieza a ver el origen del ruido y empieza a olfatear)_ Cuidado alguien está aquí lo puedo oler

**WENDY:** Cierto yo igual

**GRAY:** Creen que sea…

**ERZA:** El mago Mashoi sí, no se separen y…

**Todos dirigieron su mirada a una silueta que estaba parada entre dos árboles y viéndolos solo sonrió y empezó a reír**

**MASHOI:** Así que estos son los magos de Fairy Tail si no me equivoco

**Todos estaban en shock y no decían nada no lograban moverse por el miedo que les causaba aquel tipo porque ya que desconocen su magia no saben cómo derrotar sin terminar heridos**

**MASHOI:** Honestamente son totalmente valientes al atreverse a venir y acabar conmigo, jajajaja solo les diré que no será tan fácil como piensan que será

**ERZA:** Cuál es tu magia?

**MASHOI:** _(Dudoso)_

**NATSU:** Según aquí tu magia es desconocida

**GRAY:** Dinos cuál es tu magia maldito

**MASHOI:** Así que aún no saben _(sonriendo)_ bueno pronto lo sabrán y de la peor manera _(riéndose)_

**CHARLE:** Wendy ten cuidado _(preocupada)_

**HAPPY:** Natsu tu puedes vencerlo _(animándolo)_

**Mashoi brinco y empezó a atacarlos con golpes los cuales esquivaron, Natsu empezó a golpearlo y cuando estuvo a punto de hacer su Kariou no Tekken lo ataco y salió volando hacia unas rocas de más por allá, Gray hizo su Ice Maker Lance pero este los esquivo y golpeo a Gray dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente, Erza se cambió a su traje de Purgatorio e hizo el Pentagram Sword el cual logro darle pero este le regreso un hechizo con la misma potencia del de ella haciéndola caer en picada hacia el suelo quedando inmóvil y lastimada, Wendy y Lucy estaban aterrorizadas al ver como sus compañeros estaban en el suelo Lucy se sorprendió mucho al ver como los logro vencer al primer golpe, Wendy lo ataco con su Tenryuu No Hokko y este disipo el ataque y mando a Wendy a lo lejos pero no sufrió tanto daño ya que Happy y Charle la habían atrapado y dejándola en el suelo este al ver que estaban bien le mando un ataque al suelo haciendo de los tres cayeran hacia un hoyo que se formó Lucy era la única esperanza entonces agarro sus llaves y ****cuando iba a sacar a Loke, Mashoi le arrebato sus llaves y las lanzo hacia donde estaban Natsu, Gray y Erza inconscientes en el suelo Lucy agarro su látigo y sin más empezó a golpearlo pero este agarro a Lucy del brazo lastimándola haciendo que esta tire el látigo al suelo, Mashoi agarro a Lucy del cuello y la empezó a elevar un gran aura salía de el de color morado como negro y al decir Death Law empezó a brillar con más fuerza Lucy pataleaba intentando soltarse pero no daba resultado, entonces Lucy empezó a sentir como su magia desaparecía y se veía como su piel se tornaba pálida y su cabello empezaba a perder color en vez de un amarillo radiante como el sol se formaba a un cobre oxidado y sus ojos empezaban a perder color hasta ser totalmente blancos y Lucy sintió como su vida había acabado en ese momento, este dejo caer el cuerpo muerto de Lucy y empezó a reír por lo grandioso que había acabado satisfecho se fue a donde nadie volvería a encontrarlo.**

**Minutos después Happy despertó y desesperado empezó a despertar a Charle quien cuando despertó vio a Wendy tirada en el suelo y ambos exceeds empezaron a tratar de despertarla cuando Wendy despertó estaba herida y ambos exceeds se preocuparon**

**CHARLE:** Wendy resiste

**HAPPY:** Wendy reacciona por favor

**WENDY:** _(adolorida)_ Charle, Happy que paso

**CHARLE:** No lo sé pero deberíamos subir pronto

**Y así ambos exceeds cargaron a Wendy hasta arriba donde no pudieron contener las lágrimas y Wendy empezó a despertarlos desesperada lo cual no logro al primer intento en eso Happy ve a Lucy y se asusta al verla**

**HAPPY:** Wendy ven rápido

**WENDY:** _(Corre hacia Happy)_ Que pasa Happy

**HAPPY:** Que tiene Lucy

**CHARLE:** Se ve rara

**WENDY:** Si mucho voy a ver

**En eso Wendy usa su magia y se da cuenta de algo que la hacer romper en lágrimas y caer al piso**

**CHARLE:** Wendy que pasa

**HAPPY: **Lucy está bien?

**WENDY:** _(llorando)_ No logre sentir su respiración, su corazón tampoco ella esta Ella… esta…

**HAPPY:** Ella esta

**CHARLE: **_(espantada) _Muerta?

**WENDY:** _(asiente y empieza a llorar sin saber que hacer)_

**Happy va corriendo hacia Natsu para despertarlo**

**HAPPY:** Natsu despierta por favor _(entre lágrimas)_

**NATSU:** …

**HAPPY:** No dejes a Lucy morir de esa forma Natsu

**NATSU:** _(abre los ojos y ve a Happy llorando) _Porque que paso con Lucy _(preocupado)_

**HAPPY:**_ (señala hacia donde esta Lucy y ve a Wendy llorando intentando despertar a Erza y Charle a Gray)_

**NATSU:** _(enojado, triste empieza a apretar su puño)_

**ERZA:** mmm… que paso me duele todo _(adolorida)_

**GRAY:** Maldita sea que paso _(adolorido)_

**Después ambos se sorprenden al ver a Lucy en el suelo y por las expresiones en las caras de todos y más en la de Natsu saben que está muerta**

**WENDY:** No, No me rendiré sé que no está muerta

**Todos se sorprenden al oír esto de la pequeña dragon slayer**

**WENDY:** Happy lleva a Lucy con Poluschka rápido

**Happy:** Aye _(llorando)_

**NATSU:** Espera yo también voy

**ERZA:** No Natsu quédate

**NATSU:** Estas loca tengo que ir con Lucy

**Después de esto Gray le pega y Natsu queda inconsciente otra vez**

**ERZA:** Wendy que Charle te lleve y le expliques a Poluschka que paso nosotros te alcanzaremos después

**WENDY:** Hi _(Charle se lleva a Wendy siguiendo a Happy)_

**ERZA:** Vamos Gray

**Así Gray y Erza se fueron a avisarle a todos los del gremio y se llevaron a Natsu con ellos cuando llegaron Natsu despierta**

**NATSU:** Maldito Gray porque me pegas

**GRAY:** Natsu escúchame

**ERZA:** Natsu deberías descansar

**NATSU:** Cierto donde esta LUCY _(gritando)_

**GRAY:** Con Poluschka y Wendy

**Natsu se fue rápidamente a donde estaba Lucy**

**ERZA:** Oye Natsu

**GRAY:** No te preocupes por él además es Lucy de quien hablamos

**ERZA:** Cierto, Vamos al gremio

**GRAY:** _(asintió y se fueron corriendo)_

**Cuando llegaron al gremio era todo como siempre solo que sin ellos**

**ERZA:** Maestro _(grito a todo pulmón)_

**MIRA:** Hola bienvenidos _(sonriendo)_

**MACAO:** Oye donde esta Natsu _(mirando hacia ellos)_

**LEVY:** Si y Lu-chan _(preocupada)_

**GAJEEL:** Si y la mocosa con los gatos

**MAESTRO:** Como les fue en la misión _(sonriendo)_

**CANA:** Tal vez al fin se fueron a hacerlo jajaja _(bebiendo y riendo)_

**LISSANNA:** Me alegro por ellos ya era hora

**JUVIA:** Gray-sama y todos esos golpes alguien le hizo daño _(preocupada)_

**GRAY:** Estoy bien Juvia Arigato

**ERZA:** Maestro este no es tiempo de juegos puede que Lucy este muerta

**Al escuchar esto todo el gremio se puso en silencio**

**GREMIO:** ¡QUE!

**Al escuchar todo lo sucedido todos deciden ir con Lucy para ver si está bien, mientras tanto con Poluschka Happy entra volando y deja a Lucy en la cama y le explica todo, después llegan Wendy y Charle y Poluschka acepta verificar**

**Poluschka al revisar se da cuenta de la situación y se entristece y todo el gremio llega**

**POLUSCHKA:** Wendy no siento su respiración ni sus latidos del corazón

**WENDY:** Yo sé que no está muerta

**POLUSCHKA:** Wendy lo siento pero está muerta

**Wendy empezó a llorar al igual que todos los del gremio y cuando Natsu llego y alcanzo a oírlo se le partió el corazón, Natsu llego corriendo hacia Lucy y la vio empezó a llorar y la tomo de la mano pero esta no la apretaba porque no tenía vida**

**NATSU:** Lu…cy…, Lu…cy… _(Llorando)_ Lucy no me dejes, no me abandones quiero seguir estando a lado de ti en las misiones junto con Happy porque tú eres más que mi compañera que mi amiga… yo… yo… TE…AMO…Lu…cy… TE AMO, si TE AMO LUCY HEARTHFILIA y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, Lu…cy… contéstame aprieta mi mano Lucy sé que sigues viva

**En ese momento Natsu siente como Lucy le aprieta la mano y todos se sorprenden después ven como la maga va recuperando su color normal de piel y su pelo se transforma en un rubio radiante como el sol otra vez y después de eso abrió los ojos al principio eran blancos pero después fueron transformándose de nuevo a un café chocolatoso que hizo que Natsu se perdiera en ellos**

**LUCY:** Nat…su… _(Viéndolo sonriendo) _Natsu _(sonriendo)_

**NATSU:** Lo escuchaste?

**LUCY:** Si cada palabra yo también TE AMO NATSU DRAGNEEL

**En ese momento sus labios se juntaron causando un calor intenso entre ellos en ese momento la maga empezó a brillar recobrando sus poderes y volviendo a la normalidad ambos sonrieron y Happy llego llorando hacia su pecho Lucy nada mas sonrió y lo abrazo todos felices empezaron a abrazar a su amiga y ella nada más sonreía por estar en ese gran gremio que la querían tanto.**

**Unos días Después del sucedido**

**El Maestro llego hacia Poluschka y esta se sorprende al verlo**

**POLUSCHKA:** Makarov que haces aquí?

**MAESTRO:** Como, Como logro estar con vida de nuevo

**POLUSCHKA:** No lo sé nunca he visto ese tipo de magia pero al parecer los sentimientos de ese chico hacia ella la salvaron

**MAESTRO:** _(feliz sonriendo)_ Si lo se estoy orgulloso

**POLUSCHKA:** Bien ahora que harás con Mashoi

**MAESTRO: **Que haremos? Tomar venganza por Lucy

**POLUSCHKA:** No me importa lo que hagas solo largarte que sabes que odio a los humanos _(agarrando una escoba y amenazándolo)_

**MAESTRO:** Bien_ (dirigiéndose a la puerta, sonríe)_ Gracias

**POLUSCHKA:** _(sonríe y se queda pensando en la magia de aquel mago)_

**Y así es como demuestro que el amor puede contra cualquier hechizo o magia, al estar unida la conexión y sentirte viva con la persona que mas quieres**

_**FIN**_


End file.
